Secrets
by aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Fred and Hermione have done everything to keep their relationship from Mrs. Weasley. How is it that when they finally decided to tell her, she already knew?


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for the lack of posting new fics. It seems I've hit _writer's block _and it majorly sucks. I'll try my best to come up with some new ideas for you all. **

**Italics = flashback memory of how a certain conversation went ;)**

* * *

Ron was the first to find out about their relationship. Well, they weren't in a relationship when they had approached him months before but it was clear that that was the road they were heading down.

He should've been shocked, should've been angry or even betrayed by his older brother but he wasn't. After his own failed attempt of a relationship with Hermione, he knew they just weren't meant to be. Their fights or _disagreements _as Hermione often called them always led him reaching for a drink and her in tears. There had been days when they didn't speak to one another, leaving Harry to be the go between just like they had used her when the boys had a fight in their Fourth year. After many of their _disagreements, _they both sat down and realized that they weren't happy. If anything, they wanted their old friendship back. So that's exactly what they did by calling off their relationship and remaining friends.

Weeks later, Hermione could be found frequently visiting Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She never left the shop with any purchases but one of the twins, mostly Fred, was often found escorting a blushing Hermione to the door and bidding her farewell.

It was a couple more weeks later that the duo of Fred and Hermione hesitantly approached Ron and filled him in on what was going on.

"_Hello, Ronald." Hermione greeted her friend. _It was then that Ron knew something was up. Hermione never used his full name unless he was in trouble or the talk they were about to have was serious.

"_Ron." Fred patted his brother on the shoulder a little enthusiastically._

"_Uh, hey guys." Ron was seated at the kitchen table in the Burrow eating a late breakfast alone while Molly and Arthur took a trip to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things that they needed. "What brings the two of you here?"_

_Fred and Hermione took the seats across from him, sitting with a decent amount of space between them. Hermione was the most level-headed person everyone knew but the thought of telling her ex-boyfriend that she had feelings for his brother was something that made her shake with fear. "I have feelings for Fred!" She blurted out. As soon as the words had left her mouth, she breathed a sigh of relief where as Fred groaned and let his head fall onto the table top. So much for easing his brother in on the news._

_Hermione had her eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose while Fred had his forehead pressed onto the table top; both of them waiting for the explosion that they were so sure was to follow after Hermione's bombshell_.

"_That's what I thought." They heard Ron chuckle. Both surprised, Hermione's eyes snapped open and Fred's head snapped upward, an amused looking Ron gazing back at them. "I, sort of, figured it out weeks ago." He filled them. "I was just wondering when you two would fess up."_

"_Y-you're not angry?" Hermione was stunned. Where was the ill-tempered boy who she grew up with. Why wasn't Ron yelling at her? "I mean, it's your brother for Merlin's sake!" Fred scowled at her but with an impish grin thrown at him, she was instantly forgiven. "You should be angry and yelling not grinning or smili- do not laugh at me!" She narrowed her eyes at a now chuckling Ron._

_Ron stood and walked over to the side that his brother and Hermione were sitting at. He pulled Hermione to her feet before giving her a hug, her head tucked beneath his chin. "I love you, I do," Ron told her. "But you and I didn't work out so who am I to keep you from finding happiness? I saw the way you laughed at Fred's pranks, I saw the way you two stole glances at one another when you thought no-one was looking, and I see how happy you two make each other. If anything, I'm happy for you not angry."_

_Hermione sniffled, her eyes full of unshed tears as she hugged Ron tighter. "Thank you."_

"_Yes, thank you." Fred piped up from beside them. "And if you don't mind, can you not say anything just yet?" Ron curiously looked at his brother and down at Hermione who nodded her head, agreeing with Fred. "It's just, we're not even official yet but we don't want everyone else finding out just yet. Especially Mum!" He added as an afterthought._

"_Okay." Ron shrugged. After a few moments of silence, a smug grin perked up the corners of his lips. "You mean, I'm the first to know?" At Hermione and Fred's nod of the head, his grin was now a full blown smile. "And everyone else calls me thick." He shook his head._

_The three fell into a round of laughter, stopping shortly after when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley strolled into the kitchen, the matriarch of the family eying them suspiciously._

The second to find out, which was by total accident, was George. After Fred and Hermione had gotten the green light from Ron, the two made it official later that day. They were finally boyfriend and girlfriend and the two couldn't have been happier. Although they were still tip-toeing around Molly, knowing that if she found out they'd never hear the end of it. They were afraid for two different reason, one being that Molly would think Fred was too old for her, and the second being that Molly had still hoped for Hermione and Ron to reconcile. No matter what Hermione or Ron told her, she still had hope.

It was their one month anniversary and Fred had decided to show off his cooking skills for Hermione while George was staying at Katie's for the night.

"_That was delicious!" Hermione practically purred, her feet tucked beneath her as she and Fred lounged on the sofa in his flat. "I didn't know you could cook."_

"_Yes, well, when you're a Weasley and the main thing you think about if food.."_

"_..it's practically mandatory that you learn to feed yourself when Mum isn't around." Hermione finished._

"_And here I thought Georgie was my twin." Fred chuckled. "It's weird how easily you can finish off my sentences."_

"_It is, isn't it?" Hermione smirked, a trait she picked up from both Fred and George. She untucked her legs and layed them over Fred's lap, laying down so she could get comfortable._

_Fred didn't mind, his hands rested on her shins before he started to walk his fingers up and down her pant covered legs. Hermione hummed in response, closing her eyes and just enjoying the feeling. It wasn't long before she felt the presence of Fred's roaming fingers leave her legs only to be replaced by Fred hovering above her. She opened her eyes when the felt the cushions on either side of sink with Fred's hands as he held himself over her._

"_Hello, lovely." He cheekily grinned down her. It was in the next split second that Fred swooped down, capturing her lips with his, Hermione's hands clutching at the front of his shirt and returning his kiss. The relationship was fairly new to them, Fred always being the one to test the boundaries and stopping when Hermione hesitated. They've had a few heated snogging sessions but never a snogging session where he was atop of her. He felt Hermione relax beneath him, her legs parting so his body could easy fit between her thighs. Even though they were still clothed, it didn't keep them from both moaning when their hips pressed together._

_Both needing air, their lips tore apart, each of them panting heavily. Fred didn't waste another second, his lips finding her neck as he licked and nipped his way down to her collar bone. As Hermione was catching her breath, she arched up into him when his teeth nipped along her flesh, practically purring at everything that Fred was doing to her._

_It was during all their moaning, groaning, and heavy petting that a throat being cleared ceased all their movement. "Having fun?"_

_Fred's eyes snapped to the source of the voice, his twin standing in the doorway to their flat. "What are you doing here?" He gulped._

"_I," George was practically beaming at having caught his brother and Hermione in such a predicament. "Forgot to take with me a few things to Katie's. I tried flooing over but the floo seemed to have been closed. Now I know why." His gaze flickered to Hermione before going back to his brother's. "How long?"_

"_A month." Fred answered, sitting up and adjusting a pillow over his lap. Hermione sat up as well, smoothing down her hair as best as she could without looking so guilty._

"_Does Ron know?" All sense of joy leaving George's face as he asked this. He knew that Ron and Hermione once dated, fearing that she was now dating Fred could cause a riff between them._

"_Of course." Hermione told him. "We told him before we even got together just to make sure he wouldn't be upset over us."_

"_Good." George smiled, his joy coming back. "Now you," he pointed to Fred. "If you ever make her cry, I'll make you cry. Are we clear?"_

_Hermione giggled, covering her smile behind her hand while Fred gaped. "What? I'm your brother! You should be threatening her, not me!" Fred glared at his twin, the smile being the only thing giving away that he was just joking._

The third to find out was Ginny, who just happened to practically be attached at the hip to Harry. Four months into their relationship, Fred and Hermione had still managed to keep it on the down low and out of the Daily Prophet.

Of course, they didn't mean for it to happen the way it did. Since George knew about their relationship status, they couple was free to prance around the twins' flat upstairs without being caught.

But it just so happened that on the one day that Fred decided to open the joke shop early, Ginny and Harry decided to pop in as well.

_The bell above the joke shop door jingled, signaling that the shop had it's first customer. It was only after 7AM, way earlier than the shop ever opened but since April Fool's was right around the corner, George and Fred decided to extend their morning and night hours. _

_It was Fred's turn to manage to the early customers so as he put on his brightest smile, he held his arms open- gesturing to the products all around him- and said, "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheez-, oh, it's just you." His arms fell back down to his sides and the cheery smiled vanished into a tired grin._

"_I can feel the love." Ginny dead-panned as she made her way to the front counter, dragging a yawning Harry right behind her. "Having a good morning so far?"_

"_No, no-one yet." Fred stretched, ruffling his already shaggy hair. "What's got you up so early? You're never up before 12."_

_Ginny shrugged, wandering about the front counter as she scanned the edible chocolate pranks that were held there. "Woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep. Just thought we'd drop by and support the shop." Harry nodded along, agreeing with Ginny but he looked as if he was ready to collapse and sleep for several more hours. _

_As Ginny scanned through the products, Fred gestured for Harry to join him on the other side of the counter. He followed, realizing that there were stools to sit on. As he eyed Fred who sat down, he watched as Fred folded his arms to create a cushion for his head to rest. Harry followed suit._

_The two boys who said they were only _resting their eyes, _quickly_ _succumbed to sleep that they didn't hear a door upstairs opening and closing. Ginny sighed as she passed by the love potions, the potions making her head fuzzy before she moved on towards the Pygmy Puffs. A stair creaked, catching her attention and making her turn around._

"_George, it's about time yo-.." Ginny's voice lowered as a mischievous sparkle lit up her eyes and a smug smirk turned up the corners of her lips. "Hermione Granger. To what do we owe the pleasure?"_

_There on the bottom step was none other than Hermione, her hair frizzier than normal, pajama pants hanging off her hips, a purple tank top revealing a lot of flesh, and a freshly made red mark near her collar bone._

_Hermione gulped, pushing the hair out of her face before giving up and crossing her arms across her chest. Her cheeks were flaming, eyes darting all around the place before they landed on the smug looking Ginny. "W-what are you doing here, Gin?" She settled for trying to change the subject._

"_Visiting my brothers. What are _you _doing here, Herms?" Ginny shot back._

_The back and forth between the two seemed to stir Fred and Harry awake, Fred blushing as well when he caught sight of what his little sister was looking at. Harry had to do a double take before he chuckled and joined Ginny on the floor who was interrogating his best friend. _

"_Well?" Ginny quirked her eyebrow at Hermione, daring her to lie to her face._

"_I just flooed over to borrow.. sugar!" Hermione glanced at Fred as he gave her a thumb's up. "Ran all out for my morning coffee."_

"_Liar. Try again." _

_The grogginess was starting to leave Hermione, her mind becoming clearer as she stomped her foot and glared at Ginny. "What makes you think I'm lying?" Her glare hardened at Harry who seemed to be having trouble keeping in his laughter._

"_Which brother are you shagging?" Ginny demanded._

"_W-what?" Hermione shrieked. "Ginny! How could you ask such a thing. I'm your friend and they're your brothers! Have you no shame?"_

"_Nope. Now tell me."_

"_I'll have you know," Hermione stepped off the stairs as she pulled up her pajama bottoms and tugged down her shirt to cover her stomach. Her innocent move turned around and bit her in the bum as the tugging of the shirt made Ginny's eyes run over the red mark again. "I'm not shagging anyone."_

"_Really?" Ginny feigned innocence. "So you gave yourself that hickey?" She poked the mark on Hermione chest as she got closer._

_Hermione groaned, Fred guffawed, Ginny smiled triumphantly, and Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Fred, huh? I figured you would've gone for Percy."_

"_Not a word of this gets out." Hermione huffed. "We're still trying to work up the nerve to tell your Mum, Gin."_

"_And Ron?" Harry's smile vanished from his face as he thought of how his other best friend would take the news._

"_First one we told." Fred assured him. He had made his way over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her shoulders like Harry did to Ginny. "He said he knew it was bound to happen; gave us his blessing and everything."_

"_Well in that case," Harry grinned, reaching out a hand for Fred to shake. "Treat her good." Fred grinned back, nodding his head as he shook Harry's hand. The handshake lasted longer than a normal handshake and Fred started to chuckle._

"_Harry, are you really trying to intimidate me by squeezing my hand?"_

_Harry released his hand with a sheepish smile. "Had to get my point across somehow."_

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

For a few more months, it was clear sailing. Hermione and Fred had tried to tell Molly numerous times about their relationship but every time they worked up the nerve, Molly said something about Ron and Hermione sealed her lips.

Family dinners at the Burrow were officially awkward since everyone but Arthur and Molly knew about Fred and Hermione; the waggles of the eyebrows from George, the constantly choking on food from Ron who always saw George waggling his brows at Fred, and the secretive winks Ginny kept throwing at Hermione. Harry was the only one who kept his cool when Fred and Hermione were being teased.

"Hermione, dear, would you please pass the rolls this way?" Molly asked from her side of the table. So far, everything had been going fine, Hermione sitting between her two best friends while Ginny sat opposite of her, the twins on each side of her.

"Of course."

Hermione passed the rolls to Harry who in turn passed them down to Molly and Arthur. Fred caught Hermione's gaze and winked at her, making her blush and Ron choke on yet another roll at the obvious gesture.

"Honestly, Ronald, you're not a child anymore. Learn to chew your food properly." Molly scolded him.

Ron scowled at Fred and George who were snickering at him and sipped on his pumpkin juice. A few more minutes of complete silence rolled on as everyone enjoyed their food. It wasn't until the constant clearing of the throat that Ginny caved and asked Molly if anything new was up.

"What is it, Mum? Something good on your mind?"

"Hm, what was that, dear?" Molly practically hummed. At the blank expressions of her children, Molly clapped her hands together. "Oh yes, have you heard from Bill and Fleur lately?"

Ginny resisted the urge to roll her eyes and gripped her fork tighter. She knew where her mother was going with this. "No."

"Well then I guess I'll be the one to let you all know that you're all getting a niece within the next four months." Molly smiled. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Mhm." Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George hummed at the same time. No-one wanted to give a detailed answer because they knew that baby talk was one topic that Molly could spend forever on.

Molly paid them no attention. "So we got one grand-baby coming along.." She happily talked even though none of them were paying her any attention. "I wonder when I'll get more. You boys need to hurry up and settle down so I can have more gran-"

"Mum!" Ron groaned. "Can we please eat our dinner without the discussion of having children?"

"Oh, fine!" Molly huffed. "If we can't talk about children, what can we talk about?" No-one spoke.

"Anyone?" No-one dared to make eye contact with her.

"Well, fine, I have some ideas. How about we talk about how you, Ronald, have been dragging a certain blonde behind your Father's shed during the afternoons?" Everyone gasped, forks mid-way to their mouths. "Or how about we discuss why Fred and Hermione haven't brought up the fact that they're in a relationship?" Forks clattered to the table, eyes wide all around except for Arthur who was still eating his meal.

"M-Mum?" Fred mumbled. "We wanted to tell you, really we did,"

"But it's all my fault." Hermione joined in. "Every time we came over to let you know, you always brought up something that suggested you were hoping I'd end up back with Ron. I'm so sorry, but I'm with Fred. I love Ron, I do, but I'm not in love with him." Hermione rambled. "I'm in love with Fred, have been for months now and if you can't accept it.. well I really hope you do." By the time Hermione finished rambling, unshed tears were swimming in her eyes and everyone was holding their breath.

Molly scrambled up from her seat and pulled Hermione up and into a hug. "Oh, dear, of course I accept! I've known for a while now that you two were together and I only kept bringing up Ron in hopes that you two would finally confess. I'm sorry if it seemed like I kept pushing you in Ron's direction."

"Y-you've known?" Hermione mumbled. "How?"

Molly chuckled, patting Hermione on the back and gazing at her guilty looking son. "Did you two really think that I wouldn't notice the winks? Or the small touches here and there when you thought no-one was looking?"

Fred groaned causing George to chuckle and Ginny to snicker. "Yes."

"Well too bad." Molly smiled. She hugged Hermione tighter before releasing her to let her sit back down. "I'm glad to officially have you in the family again."

The dinner continued, the only thing to have changed being Hermione and Ginny switching spots at the table. Ginny kept glancing at her Father, who throughout the entire ordeal, didn't pay them any attention.

"Hey, dad?" Ginny spoke up, gaining Arthur's attention. "Why didn't you say anything when Mom outed Hermione and Fred?"

"Hmm?" Arthur hummed as he found Ginny's gaze. "Oh, yes, because Ron told me months back that they were dating." Arthur answered as if it was no big deal.

Fred and Hermione both turned to glare at Ron, who in turn, turned red and shrunk down into his seat.

"So much for keeping secrets, Ron." They muttered.


End file.
